


Best If I Show You

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James helps you with 'practice' for a role.
Relationships: James Ransone/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Best If I Show You

When you read the script for the film you were cast in, you were a little nervous, as it was something you had never done before, you knew you would have to practice it a lot, as it required a few stuns - none too dramatic nor taxing or risky - in order to get it at the best standard you could, but the more you read and reread the lines, the directions, the more you thought of an idea; James, your partner, was currently out walking the dog, which gave you time to prepare yourself. 

Going upstairs, you wriggled out of your hoodie and jogging bottoms, and went over to his side of the wardrobe, opening it up and finding one of his old jumpers; you tugged it on, letting the worn material engulf you as you headed back down the stairs, just as James walked through the door, the dog wandering off into the kitchen while he met you in the living room. 

“I got the script,” you told him, biting back a smile. 

James seemed pleased as he raised a brow, tilting his head ever so slightly. “And?” 

You hummed, shrugging. “And, there’s some things I gotta do… and I was wondering if, maybe, you could help me out?” 

He nodded, willing and eager to help you out in way he could, really. “Sure, what do you need help with, sweetheart?” 

You bit your lip, letting him sit on the sofa before you went over to the speaker and hooked your phone up; there was a particular song you had already had in mind, 'Rock You Like a Hurricane’ as The Scorpions. As the song started, you got into the rhythm of it, swaying your hips and nodding your head a little before you turned round. 

“It’s probably best if I show you.” 

With his curiosity and hopes up, James shifted in his seat, relaxing against the leather cushions and spreading his legs slightly as he watched you, dark hazel eyes filled with that tender curiosity as you walked over, starting out slow by swaying your hips and lifting up the jumper just to tease him a little. Seeing James tense up with lust, you smirked, daring to take the next step and getting on his lap, you ran your hands down his chest, arching your back slightly and doing your best to keep in with the rhythm despite your yearning to forget about practising in favour of heading back upstairs with him and showing him exactly what you could do in the confines of the bed. 

Continuing your little routine, you let out a yelp when you shifted and felt the bulge in his trousers, making your breath hitch as you licked your lips and grinned. 

“Keep going,” James told you hoarsely. “You’re doing really fucking great.” 

You raised a brow, rolling your hips and revelling in the way he moaned so quietly at your actions. “You sure?” 

James nodded, looking you up and down. “Unless if you wanna show me some more upstairs?”

“It’d be for the best, right?” You asked, a certain tone in your voice that drove him wild. “I mean, at least then, you could probably give me some… pointers.” 


End file.
